Doubt
by Spiderwickchronicles
Summary: Sinners will be punished. It was his promise to do so...AU, No pairing, mind numbing..


me: well only one thing to say, this fic will be about as what you will read below.

inspired by rabbit doubt and saw.

* * *

**DOUBT**

Chapter 1

Pride

-One looks beside him as the latter looks above, but at the least, the first one can see the truth-

"I want to play a game"

Everyone's eyes looked towards the source of the voice, and the weird sentence. Questions run through their brains as they tried to realize what the boy has been speaking about, however, the opponent of the said speaker took those words as an insult.

"Wha- What the hell are you talking about, you bastard! Don't take so lightly of me" Kiba roared while he pointed his finger on the enemy in his front. The boy's face didn't seem to falter; it almost looked like it became more amused albeit its face was as neutral as ever.

"I will let you attack me, however Kiba, I assure you, it would not be best to do it so. There are only two rules to follow in this game, attack me or surrender. The choice is yours"

The boy's words simply made Kiba angrier. He didn't waste any time and charged into the enemy without a thought. The boy didn't evade nor duck, he just waited until Kiba's fist met his face, then because of the force, his body went stumbling down in the cold floor.

"Hah! That's what you got you piece of-" Kiba's voice was cut by the smoke that enveloped the boy's form. Then after a while, a small dog appeared, mysteriously the dog's appearance matched Kiba's own.

It took Kiba almost a minute to react by his instincts. He immediately gathered a kunai in his hand and threw it on the dog standing not far away from his back with a scream of anguish. As long as he knows, it wasn't the boy that he settled his fist unto, but his dog. It could be some replacement technique but now's not the time for that. For all he knew, the dog on his back was the real culprit.

Everything would've been fine, if not for the fact that dog was hit by the kunai, but never it changed to its real features, or so as Kiba predicted.

"Wha-what? What the hell is happening!" Kiba shouted, as if wanting to hear an answer, but it didn't take too long for an answer to arrive.

"**Pride, one of the deadly sins, came from stubbornness and denial. Kiba, I had given you a choice but you ignored it, you still continued upon what you think what would bring you above any other else. It was pride that have failed you in this game"**

Everyone looked above at the ceiling and was surprised to see a rabbit stuffed toy hanged. The voice looked like it came from there but they were still confused as to what was happening, especially Kiba.

"**However, I shall still give you another chance. You've learned what has to be learned, and now you should show what you have learned, if there are. Let's continue are second game, Kiba"**

Kiba didn't say anything. His mind was still in turmoil, but he was still listening, he wasn't simply able to utter a word.

"**Among those two dogs beside you, can you really say who is who, where is where? I am one of them, and the other might be your pet, but if you made a wrong decision, a prize must be paid. Hurry Kiba, Akamaru will be suffocated long enough"**

After some time, Kiba's mind begun to work again. He hastily looked to both dogs beside him, to the both dogs he both hurt, and Akamaru is even one of them. He clenched his fist as he struggled to think of something, to think of alternative that could save him, however, there seemed none. After all, if maybe he didn't abide by the rules, someone will be harmed just like earlier, and he could not do that again. Not anymore.

Thus, he used what could save him from this dilemma. His sight can fool him but not his nose, certainly not his sense of smell, and so he closed his eyes and sniffed in the air, turning in both directions of the dogs.

Unfortunately, they both smelled the same. Kiba's eye widened at the thought. Time passed and he could not wait any longer, he closed his eyes and prayed that whoever he would choose will be the right one, after all, Akamaru and him were best buddies right?

Taking little steps Kiba went towards the dog that he struck with the kunai. He kneeled on his front and touched the furrows of the wounded dog. He smiled as he waited for something to happen, but nothing appeared, then he hugged the dog dearly to his chest. Unfortunately, the dog exploded.

The spectators gasped in shock.

The smoke dispersed soon enough, and appeared a body of a boy with large bruises all over his body. He was coughing blood while tears fell on his eyes. He chose the wrong dog.

Kurenai wasn't able to tolerate the event anymore. She jumped on the floor and kneeled beside his student signalling that the fight was over.

But not the boy, the dog that was punched poofed into smoke and transformed into the appearance of him.

"Kiba, you weren't listening to me at all. You still let your pride guide you"

At first, the spectators became mad when they learned that no matter who Kiba choose, the same fate will happen, but when they heard the boy's words, they were once again confused as before.

"W-what!" Kiba managed to say, even coughing every second.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I asked you if you could guess who is who, but you can't, can you? Yet, why did you continue choosing when you can't answer? Why did you moved when the situation is not right? I thought you've learned your lesson but it seems that you didn't"

"Where is Akamaru!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Above you" the boy answered as if was the easiest thing to know in the world.

Everyone looked above and saw the rabbit and then they realized everything when the rabbit puffed into its real existence. Indeed, the dog was being suffocated.

Kurenai would've jumped to save the dog when it disappeared again into the cloud of smoke. She stared dangerously on the boy preparing to do something if necessary.

"Kiba, I will give you last chance-"

"What the hell do you mean by that! You demon!" Kurenai screamed but was held back by Kiba, who muttered continue to the boy.

"The rule is simple, if you wait long enough, you win, if you can't, you die together with your dog"

"I accept" and Kiba coughed his last breath as he fell into unconsciousness.

Kurenai immediately gathered her student in her arms and with one last glare at the boy, she vanished into thin air.

The rest of the people stared at the boy, wondering who he really was and what had really happened.

However, the boy knows that everything is just the start. Lessons will be learned, and punishments will be carried. He is doubt.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and if you are wondering who the culprit is, why don't you guess?^^ But rest assured, there will be no OC

This fic won't have a pairing, that should be obvious...

No, I am not going to update my other story, I kinda lost my inspiration on it,


End file.
